


love me 'til my lips turn blue

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Chanyeol, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Top Byun Baekhyun, chanyeol's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: chanyeol can't help loving his roommate baekhyun.good thing baekhyun loves him too.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	love me 'til my lips turn blue

chanyeol wakes at some ungodly hour, heart pounding, to the sound of baekhyun puking. his best friend must have been out late, partying again. little baekhyun had a penchant for drinking too much, always hungover on saturday mornings. he won’t be able to sleep until baekhyun is done, he knows that much, so he hauls himself out of bed to join baekhyun in the bathroom. stumbling on unsteady legs, he pushes the door open slowly and flips on the light, eliciting a groan from baekhyun, who’s hunched over the toilet and gagging. he flops down beside baekhyun, patting his back gently.

“yeollieeee…” baekhyun slurs, sniffling. “i don’t feel so good…”

“of course you don’t, stupid baekhyun.” chanyeol sighs softly, rubbing baekhyun’s back gently as his roommate continues to get sick. he hates the sound and smell of it, but baekhyun is fragile when he has too much to drink and needs someone with him while he eventually starts throwing up. 

“meanie,” the smaller mumbles. his tummy gurgles quietly, and he hunches over the toilet again, coughing up the smallest amount of bile as his stomach contracts. baekhyun moans quietly, slumping against chanyeol’s chest once he’s done getting sick. 

“stop drinking so much,” he mutters, sighing. he helps baekhyun up, supporting the smaller whilst baekhyun brushes his teeth. he’s exhausted— he’s been awake too long. “you keep making yourself miserable, baek. why?”

“it’s worth it sometimes…” he mumbles, spitting a glob of toothpaste into the sink. chanyeol sighs inwardly. how could he forget?  _ sometimes _ baekhyun doesn’t get as drunk and brings someone home, keeping chanyeol awake with all the noise coming from his room. baekhyun grunts suddenly, going limp against chanyeol and belching loudly. 

“you’re disgusting,” chanyeol murmurs, patting baekhyun’s soft tummy. 

“shush,” he slurs, leaning into chanyeol’s broad shoulder. he whines and groans, one hand pressed over his stomach. “chanyeol… ah, my belly hurts so much…”

“you’ve got to stop doing this, baekhyun.” he sighs softly, carefully scooping baekhyun up and cradling him gently. he shouldn’t be carrying his roommate to bed anymore, but he can’t help it. baekhyun’s stomach makes an alarming noise and he burps again, letting out a soft groan into chanyeol’s ear. “baek, stop.”

“sorry… sorry.” 

chanyeol lays baekhyun down gently, tucking the drunk boy in as carefully as he can. for good measure, he’s decided to sleep next to baekhyun to make sure he doesn’t get sick. it’s awkward, laying all hunched up in baekhyun’s bed, but it’ll do. 

“hey, yeol…” baekhyun murmurs tiredly. “snuggle with me.”

“fine.” he snuggles up to baekhyun, one long arm around his waist. 

“and…” the smaller hiccups, his tummy growling angrily. “can you pet my belly too?” 

“demanding.” chanyeol’s hand slowly rubs gentle circles into baekhyun’s upset tummy. “you’re gonna make yourself feel really bad someday, baek. stop doing this… you can get hookups without being drunk.”

“yeollie,” baekhyun’s soft voice trembles softly, thin fingers squeezing chanyeol’s arm. “i wanna… fuck you. i’ve always wanted you… oh, you’re so hot when you’re telling me to stop doing things.”

“you’re drunk, baekhyun.” he sighs, keeping his hand on baekhyun’s stomach. “and your tummy is upset. go to sleep now.”

baekhyun snuffles in his ear, but he passes out with chanyeol caged in his small arms anyways. chanyeol’s heart keeps racing, baekhyun’s words ringing in his ears. he’s always loved baekhyun, ever since they were paired together as roommates three years ago when they were freshman. they’ve been through everything together. chanyeol’s heart has broken again and again over baekhyun.

the next morning, chanyeol wakes to the most horrible sounds he’s ever heard. baekhyun sounds like he’s  _ dying _ , coughing up his insides. chanyeol runs to him, of course, holding him until he’s done getting sick and setting him up on the couch after. he tucks baekhyun in and gives him a heating pad for his aching belly, settling beside him before turning on the television. 

“see,” he says. “this is why you need to stop drinking so much. your body will thank you.”

baekhyun whimpers, resting his cheek against chanyeol’s broad chest. 

“it feels good at the time…” he says softly. “feeling all woozy and stuff…”

“but now you feel like shit, huh?” he musses baekhyun’s hair, patting him gently. “maybe some food would help, baek. and painkillers.”

“i just wanted a good fuck,” baekhyun whines, melting against chanyeol, as usual. this is their weekend tradition; chanyeol coddling a sick and hungover baekhyun until he feels somewhat human again. 

“and you can do that without getting blackout drunk, baekhyun. there’s plenty of people who’d like to get with you.”

“yeah, yeah. it’s more fun when i’m drunk.” baekhyun nuzzles chanyeol’s shoulder, sighing. “at least the i can pretend i’m with the one i  _ want  _ to be with.”

“that’s a mix between cheesy, terrible, and pathetic,” the taller mutters. “if there’s someone you want to be with, go get them. don’t waste your time drinking and having meaningless sex.”

“you are so smart, park chanyeol.” he says. “if only i’d thought of that. but maybe you’re right. meaningless drunk sex will probably only get me a sexually transmitted disease.”

“yeah.” chanyeol snorts, snuffling into baekhyun’s hair. “there’s your motivation to quit.”

chanyeol’s acutely aware of how baekhyun’s been hanging around more than usual. he spends his free time around the loft, sometimes drinking, mostly playing video games. not that chanyeol minds. he likes seeing a little more of the man he loves. the sight of baekhyun at the table, books and notes all spread out, gnawing on his pencil as he works on class work makes his heart race— even when there’s nothing sexy about chewing on pencils. baekhyun never notices him staring, surprisingly. he accepts plates of food and cups full of water and juice, but never questions how chanyeol always seems to be around to fetch him things. 

the first friday night baekhyun spends at home, chanyeol nearly has a heart attack. the one time he decides to go out briefly, baekhyun comes home early, scaring him senseless when the smaller sneaks up on him and hugs him from behind. 

“jesus, baek!” chanyeol yelps, wriggling out of baekhyun’s grasp. the smaller grins, reaching for chanyeol’s hands and holding them gently. 

“i made dinner,” he says. “to commemorate the death of party boy baekhyun. i’m a studious boy now.”

“aw, he’s dead.” chanyeol murmurs, squeezing baekhyun’s hands. “long live smart boy baek.” 

“c’mon,” baekhyun whines, letting go of chanyeol’s hands to clutch at his stomach. “i’m starving. let’s go eat.”

baekhyun’s not a bad cook, either. chanyeol’s glad they’ll have leftovers to eat for lunch the following day. baekhyun suggests watching a movie, so they move to the couch once chanyeol’s finished washing the dishes. baekhyun sits close, pressing himself to chanyeol— he’s so close he’s halfway in chanyeol’s lap. he’s picked some horrifically erotic film, because of course he would. chanyeol hardly pays attention, focusing more on how close baekhyun is, how  _ good _ he smells and how nice it is to have baekhyun in his arms again. the smaller gets up at some point to fetch some hard lemonades, two each because he’s going to get buzzed no matter what and chanyeol just goes along with it— not knowing what a horrible decision he’s making. ever the lightweight, he’s sloppy after the first and slurring after the second, tipsy and defenseless against baekhyun’s charms when his roommate grabs him by the chin and crashes their lips together. chanyeol squirms when he feels baekhyun settle in his lap and lick into his mouth, grabbing a fistful of baekhyun’s shirt and whining. baekhyun hums against chanyeol’s open mouth, running his hands through the taller man’s hair and grabbing at it slightly, making chanyeol gasp. 

“i told you,” he murmurs in a low voice, having pulled away just enough to speak. his lips are still dangerously close to chanyeol’s. “i want you, chanyeol.”

“mmfh,” chanyeol answers, too distracted by baekhyun’s soft lips and bruising kisses to notice the little minx tugging at his shirt until the buttons are undone. a slender hand gropes chanyeol’s chest, the other feeling up his toned abdomen as baekhyun continues to kiss him. chanyeol breaks away from the kiss first, red faced and panting, letting baekhyun take his shirt off completely while he takes a moment to regain his composure. 

“b-baekhyun, wait, i—” he pants, resting his forehead against baekhyun’s. the smaller stops what he’s doing, cupping chanyeol’s feverish cheeks gently. 

“what?” he asks softly, gazing into chanyeol’s eyes with the most tender look. 

“can we… take this to the bedroom?” his voice comes out so quietly, he isn’t even sure if baekhyun hears him. but the other nods, getting up carefully and extending his hand for chanyeol to take. the taller one lets him lead him to the bedroom, readily allowing baekhyun to push him down onto the bed and pin him down easily. baekhyun claims chanyeol’s lips once again, fierce and rough with his kisses this time. he wants chanyeol to look as fucked out as he’s going to feel when they’re finally done. 

baekhyun pulls back soon enough, settling on top of chanyeol. 

“these need to go,” he says idly, tapping chanyeol’s thigh. “pants off, baby.  _ now _ .”

“get ‘em off for me,” chanyeol whines, already comfortable on the bed. “do it.”

“making me work for it?” baekhyun chuckles softly, moving off of chanyeol to work on peeling the skinny jeans right off of him. “aw, look at you in your little heart print boxers. how cute, chanyeollie.”

“shut up.” he sighs softly, kicking his legs slightly, missing the feeling of baekhyun on top of him. “hurry up, baekhyun.”

baekhyun laughs again, quickly stripping down to his underwear. he gets back on top of chanyeol, caging him carefully. he smiles fondly and chanyeol’s heart stutters in his chest, red cheeks heating up even more. baekhyun is so beautiful, so  _ ethereal _ . and he’s about to get a taste of him, finally. 

he tries to stay still as baekhyun leaves love bites all over his body, but he can’t. he clings to baekhyun and whines, not used to this kind of treatment. it was a well known fact between their friends that chanyeol’s a virgin, inexperienced and shy. he doesn’t want to seem desperate for baekhyun, he wants the older boy to think of him highly. 

“hey,” baekhyun mumbles against chanyeol’s shoulder, holding him tightly. “so… where do you keep your lube?”

“uh— well. um…” he sighs softly, reaching under his pillow and pulling a bottle out. “here.”

“half empty,” he muses, nudging chanyeol. “you’ve just been waiting for this, haven’t you?”

“not exactly…”

once baekhyun’s stripped him of his heart patterned boxers, the prep goes by fast, but it feels weird— cold and painful at first, but once he gets used to the feeling of baekhyun’s slender fingers working in and out of his hole, he finds himself relaxing more, soft moans slipping past his lips. 

“oh, look at you…” baekhyun coos above him, his free hand stroking chanyeol’s flushed cheek. “my sweet boy, doing so well.”

“nnh, baekhyun…” he whines softly, holding onto baekhyun tightly. 

“hush, yeol.” he presses a gentle kiss to chanyeol’s forehead, yanking his own underwear off and aligning his cock with chanyeol’s hole. chanyeol whimpers when baekhyun bottoms out, not used to the painful stretch. “oh, hush… it’s okay. it’ll feel better soon… and i’ll make you feel good, sweetheart.”

baekhyun lets him get used to the feeling before moving, thankfully. a couple minutes in, chanyeol feels less pain and relaxes under baekhyun, earning himself a kiss from his partner.

“there you go… oh, sweet boy. does that feel better?” baekhyun’s impossibly gentle, patting his hand up chanyeol’s back. 

“yeah…” chanyeol’s breath hitches softly as he hides his face against baekhyun’s neck. “baek, please… move…”   
“alright, alright… tell me to stop if you need me to, love.” the soft nicknames and touches are enough to get him emotional, whimpering against baekhyun’s skin. “oh, baby… you’re so tight for me.”

“baek,” chanyeol whispers, his grip on baekhyun tight. “it hurts-”

“hush,” baekhyun tilts chanyeol’s head back, leaning in to kiss him gently. chanyeol’s lips are red and swollen from his kisses, just how he wanted. he rolls his hips leisurely, fucking into chanyeol with ease. “ooh, so good, baby…”

“baek, move, please!”

baekhyun fucks chanyeol slowly, gently, pressing kisses along his jaw and sucking marks into the soft skin of his neck. chanyeol scratches long marks into baekhyun’s back, crying out in pleasure each time the smaller thrusts into him harder.

“baek-” he pants, grabbing at baekhyun’s shoulder. “i-i’m close-”

“oh, baby,” baekhyun coos, stroking chanyeol’s soft cheek. his other hand slides lower and lower, until slender fingers are wrapping around chanyeol’s cock. he strokes it gently, making chanyeol whimper. “cum for me, sweet boy.”

chanyeol cums with a soft cry, hiding his face against baekhyun’s neck. his release is splattered over his own abdomen and baekhyun’s hand, but he can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed, even if it’s his first time.

“baek,” he pants, chest heaving up and down. “baekhyunnie…”

“perfect boy,” baekhyun grunts, closing his eyes. “ah, yeol… ‘m gonna cum. do you want me to pull out?”

“no!” chanyeol whines, his grip on baekhyun tightening. “cum inside me, baek.”

so he does, filling chanyeol’s hole with his release as the boy beneath him cries and whines. baekhyun’s never seen such a beautiful sight- nothing will ever be more beautiful than overstimulated, well-fucked chanyeol. he flops down on top of chanyeol when he’s done, panting against chanyeol’s neck, one hand petting the boy’s sweaty hair.

“good?” he asks softly, knowing how important this is to chanyeol.

“mm… good.” he smiles gently, leaning into baekhyun’s touch.

“okay, okay… i’m gonna get a bath running, yeol.” he murmurs, kissing chanyeol’s forehead. “you just rest, hm?”

he pulls out carefully, rushing to the bathroom to start a bath. he’ll clean and coddle chanyeol, showering him with love and attention. eventually, he’ll have to admit it- he loves chanyeol, he always has. he doesn’t want the boy to think he’s taking advantage of him because he’s drunk off two hard lemonades. chanyeol whines when baekhyun tugs him up from the bed, stumbling on legs that feel like jello, cum dripping down his thighs. his ass hurts and he’s so, so warm, but he feels  _ good _ . baekhyun allows him to get in first, then settles into chanyeol’s lap. he figures the warm water will soothe chanyeol’s aches.

“how do you feel, baby?” he asks softly, wrapping his arms around chanyeol’s neck.

“good…” chanyeol mumbles, not meeting baekhyun’s eyes. “can we just… get cleaned up? i’m really tired, baek… i’m sore, too.”

“of course,” he sighs softly, pecking chanyeol’s lips briefly. he helps him wash up, knowing he’s hurting all over. he wraps chanyeol up in a fluffy towel before drying himself off, leading him back to the bedroom. he’s got a stash of yeol’s clothes in his room- for reasons. he even helps him get dressed, fluffing the pillows before chanyeol lays down. the taller watches as baekhyun gets dressed, curled in on himself. baekhyun flops down next to him, nuzzling chanyeol’s shoulder.

“chanyeollie,” he starts, heart pounding in his chest. he’s sure chanyeol can feel it. “there’s something i’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“mm.” he can feel chanyeol tense up against him. “what?”

“chanyeol… i can’t hide it anymore.” he murmurs, kissing chanyeol’s cheek. “i… i love you, yeol. i’ve loved you for so long, but i didn’t think you felt the same way… and it means so much to me that you let me have you for your first time.”

“baek,” chanyeol whines, grabbing at baekhyun’s sleeve. “are you drunk?”   
“not drunk,” he answers. “just buzzed. are  _ you  _ drunk, chanyeol-ah?”

“tipsy,” chanyeol groans. “or i was… so you mean it? you love me?”

“i love you,” baekhyun promises, kissing the tip of chanyeol’s cute nose. “i love you so much, yeol. since we were just freshman…”

“me too, baek…” hot tears prick his eyes suddenly. “god, i never thought you’d love me as well.”

“you’re so cute,” baekhyun gushes, hugging chanyeol tight. “and i’m not saying all this because i’m tipsy. i really do love you. i didn’t think you loved me, hence all the drunk flings. when i was drunk, it… it was easy to pretend it was you i was with.”

“baekhyun…” chanyeol’s voice is a hushed whisper as he presses closer. “i know. you told me that… i just didn’t know you meant me. but i… i love you a lot. i mean… i-i just let you take my virginity, for fucks sake. obviously i trust you…”

“so, does this make us a couple?” baekhyun asks, a shit eating grin on his face. 

“mm. i’d say yes.” chanyeol mumbles. “you better take me out on a date soon, lover boy.”

“deal.” and baekhyun kisses him gently, cupping chanyeol’s soft cheeks as carefully as he can. this feels  _ right _ , being with chanyeol. “you’re gonna be sore tomorrow, babe. we’ll take it easy, yeah? order some takeout, watch netflix, make out on the couch…”

“sounds like a plan to me,” chanyeol murmurs, closing his eyes. “i’m tired, baek.”

“go to sleep, yeol… i’ll be here when you wake up.”

and he’d be there when chanyeol woke up for many days, months, years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> so it's been a little while. my last two fics were for fests but before that, i hadn't written anything since may. so i'm back! expect more fics in the next few months <3


End file.
